Now We Are Free
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Marceline meets Simon one last time before sunrise.


_**All characters belong to Pendlenton Ward**_

_**This fic is semi-related with another one of my fics ,"Last Sunrise", though both can be read as independent stories ^^**_

* * *

The moon was setting

With it, dawn was being born.

And while the ice melted beneath her bare feet, her soul abandoned her body for an almost eternal second. Deep down, she would wish it had stayed that way.

But instead, reality took her back to the world, and it was then when she saw him.

There was Simon, lying down on the blood-stained snow.

_His own blood._

Her shaking knees betrayed her, and Marceline knelt besides the man. With great tenderness, she put Simon's head on her lap.

It was so comforting,so devastating. The coldness of his skin, the softness of his beard, the fading beating of his heart ... and the little flake of life that he still held inside...

"Mar ... celine ..." Simon raised his hand, choking with his own words and blood. Marceline grabbed Simon's hand. That way,they both would know they weren't alone."Oh, Marceline. It's really you, my little girl ... You-you were not supposed ...to see me like this. Of all the horrible things I've done... this-"

A fit of coughing murdered his words. Several crimson drops bathed his white beard. Simon started breathing in gasps. Marceline felt how he was starting to let go of everything. The world, his memories, and even of himself.

"Stupid old man!" Marceline snapped, with tears streaming down her face and landing on Simon's forehead "Why?! Why did you have to do this to yourself?! You were free again. After all these years...You finally had the chance to begin again. Why, then? Why have you decided to die now, Simon?!"

Marceline started to tremble.

She had failed.

She wasn't able to save Simon, to save him from himself. And now,he was dying, and there was no cure for death.

Her mind and soul collided in a conflict of emotions. Repentance, hatred, love... all of them at the same time.

What should she do? What could she possibly do?

She was powerless. Again, Marceline felt like a little girl at the mercy of the world.

The Vampire Queen couldn't even save her own friend.

Nothing? Was that all she was capable of?

She clenched her teeth and looked up to the sky. Never before she had hated her weakness so much.

"Damn it!" Marceline exclaimed in anger, punching the snow "My father was right! I'm weak! I can't save you, Simon. If someone has to apologize ... that's...!"

Tears replaced her apology. They weren't just tears of sadness. They were tears of anger and despair, of love and hate.

Of life and death.

Her impotence began to overwhelm her, driving her into madness. It was sweet and comforting.

Marceline would have drown in the waters of her own dementia if the touch Simon's hand against her forearm hadn't rescued her.

"But ... you did save me, Marceline. You're here with me ... that's...all the salvation I need." Simon's voice was as soothing as Marceline remembered."I ... I was so afraid. Even after regaining my consciousness...I couldn't go near you. I was afraid. I was afraid that...if I looked at your eyes,...I would see nothing but disdain and hatred. Of course ... I wouldn't blame you. After all ...I was the one who abandoned you."

Simon held Marceline's arm a little tighter. And then, making an almost superhuman effort, he managed to look at Marceline at the eyes, with his own clouded with tears.

"Forgive me, Marceline. I should have said it so long ago ... I know I am asking for too much, but please ... forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you. Know that this stupid old man ... regrets with all his heart... having abandoned his dear little princess ... when she needed him the most."

Marceline flinched, and her heart skipped a beat.

That man was really Simon. After all this time, her friend had finally returned to her.

But life was leaving him,slowly but surely.

He didn't have much time left.

That was the last time she would ever talk to him, Marceline knew for sure.

She had to appreciate every second of it.

She lowered her head until her forehead met with Simon's.

Never had cold felt so warm.

"Don't cry for the past,Simon. I love you, I don't hold any grudges, and I could never hate you. My dear King ... of course I forgive you."

"Oh, Marcy ... My brave ,little Marceline ..." Simon muttered, feeling unworthy of Marceline's feelings.

Chills began to run down his spine.

He felt weak.

He realized he was truly dying. A gruesome horror invaded his heart. Facing death was more frightening than his worst nightmares of madness.

"Marceline, I'm scared ... And I feel cold. For the first time in years, I feel cold..."

"Shhh, you have nothing to fear, Simon. I'm here." Marceline whispered "But she's waiting for you. Go to her, Simon. Now you are free. Go with Betty."

"Betty ..."Simon felt how his soul was torn apart just by pronouncing her name . "Betty ... my princess ..."

Then,everything vanished. It was with light, not darkness, with which death received him.

But one last tie kept him bounded to life. A connection still kept his soul united to his mind and body.

Marceline.

The girl's voice echoed in his mind as an infinite tomorrow.

"Rest now, my dear Simon. Don't worry, I'll be fine, your memories will forever live inside me. Go now, my brave king. Your princess awaits."

Marceline would never forget the moment when Simon totally let go, leaving a void in her soul that she feared would never properly heal.

Dawn had arrived. The sunrise shined.

But Simon was forever gone.

Marceline hugged the dead body of Simon and relived the memories they had lived together. She wasn't crying anymore.

It wasn't necessary.

"At last, you are free, Simon." Marceline said, closing her eyes. Time didn't exist for her. She didn't notice that dusk was being born. "Now,you can finally be happy again."

When Marceline looked at Simon's face after a while,she discovered a miracle:

Simon had died with a smile on his lips.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
